


You Deserve This

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, Cum Inflation, I hope hell is nice, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Ardyn gets filled up with the bro's spunk. That's legit it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For my wife.

Gladio finished fastening the enchanted leather cuffs around Ardyn's wrists. 

"Should keep you from doing anything funny." 

Ardyn snorted. "My dear brute...I would never dream of it." 

It was hard to breathe with Gladio's knee on his back, holding him to the ground. 

Ignis folded the man's scarves, and coat, more out of habit than out of care. His shirt followed suit. Prompto used his time to unfasten the man's boots, and discard them to the side of the tent. 

"Do...you want me to get his pants, too?" The gunner asked the older men. 

Gladio stood off of the man, and hoisted him over his shoulder. 

"Yeah, could ya? He won't need 'em." 

"Won't require trousers? What do you gentlemen intend to do with me?" Ardyn looked to Ignis, standing in the corner. He didn't have much of a choice but to address him, hanging over Gladio's shoulder as Prompto removed his trousers. 

"For us to know, and you to find out. Now, will we be requiring something for that smart mouth of yours, Chancellor?"

Ardyn smirked, as Ignis approached and hooked a finger under his jaw.

"Wouldn't be my choice, would it, dear advisor?"

Gladio dropped him to the ground, nude. The chancellor watched the three men in front of him, silent until the small blonde chimed in.

"W-who goes first?" 

"I, am frankly indifferent." The advisor replied.

"I want last." Gladio added with a snort. 

"U...uh...I guess I'll go first then." 

"We'll get comfy." Gladio coiled an arm around Ignis' waist, and dragged him to the side of the tent. They sat, Ignis on Gladio's lap, immediately more engrossed in each other than their friend and 'guest.'

Prompto noticed the shield starting to kiss the advisor, before turning his attention full to Ardyn. 

"Uhm...Ardyn..." The blonde knelt in front of his captive. He retrieved a bottle of lube from his vest pocket, and slathered contents over his fingertips. He pressed two fingers into Ardyn's ass without warning.

The chancellor hissed beneath him, throat ebbing out a purr.

"I've wanted to feel those fingers since I first saw you, Sunflower..." 

Prompto held still. Ignis heard Ardyn's taunting, and offered his aid upon seeing the blonde becoming uncomfortable.

"Prompto, would you like me to gag him?"

"Y-yes please."

"Oh, Sunflower, come now, that isn't necessary! I was but teasing you."

Ignis removed himself from Gladio's lap, and fetched Ardyn's scarf from the mound of his clothing. He knotted the cloth, and forced it into the chancellor's mouth. 

"Thanks, Iggy..." Prompto said with a sigh. He was nervous. Ignis rubbed his back gently. 

"Not to worry, dear. Take your time."

Ignis returned to Gladio's lap, and Prompto continued to use his skinny fingers to widen Ardyn's asshole. He made a nervous noise, and looked to the older men.

"Ignis...I don't think I can go first. Can you? Please?" 

The advisor gave a curt nod before responding. 

"Of course. Come, keep Gladio warm." 

Prompto giggled, and switched with Ignis, immediately relieved. He nuzzled Gladio happily, already covering his beard with kisses. 

Ignis removed his gloves. He rolled Ardyn onto his back, and grabbed his leg. 

"I want you to look at me while I desecrate you, Ardyn."

Ignis could see the smirk despite the gag. He loathed this man. He hooked Ardyn's leg over his shoulder, and slipped his own pants and underwear down past his ass. Ardyn glanced down to see that some combination of the threats, and Gladio's previous attention already had him hot. 

He found the lube on the ground, and coated his dick with it. It would be tight, but the chancellor deserved worse. He lined his dick up to the hole, and slowly pressed in.

He heard Ardyn groan into the gag, more pain than pleasure. He watched the man's brow furrow in a wince. 

Ignis growled at him in response. "You bastard." 

He forced his dick in to the hilt, to Ardyn's added discomfort. He pulled back, and rammed back into him. A solid rhythm of tearing Ardyn's insides. 

Ignis' genitals were built just like him. Long, but lithe. Ardyn could feel his dick rub against his prostate. Tantalizing. Torturous. He wished Prompto had remained first. 

He closed his eyes, and shook his head. He felt his own arousal creeping, heavy. He felt Ignis thrusting, angry and fierce. The man was acting as if his dick was a blade slicing into him. 

It felt blissful. 

Ignis clawed into Ardyn's leg as he came, hot cum spurting into raw tissues. He shrugged the man's leg off, and pulled his dick out. 

"Prompto...?" 

He looked over to the gunner and the shield. Gladio had Prompto's trousers off, and was teasing the younger man through his underwear. 

Prompto looked over to Ignis, and nodded. 

"Mmhm, I'm ready." 

Prompto stood from Gladio's lap, and moved to the pile of Ardyn's clothes. He picked up the grey hooded scarf and carried it over to the prone man. 

"Sorry Ardyn, I just...your eyes make me nervous." 

The blonde bound the scarf around Ardyn's eyes before he had a chance to protest into his gag. He picked the lube up from the ground where Ignis discarded it, and rubbed a copious amount onto his dick. He watched Ardyn shake his head. Trying to loose his blindfold, no doubt. 

Prompto giggled quietly. 

"He looks kinda handsome like this, dontcha think?" 

"Handsome enough to fuck." Gladio responded with a snort, before kissing and nipping at Ignis' neck. 

"Mmhm..." Prompto looked over Ardyn, before deciding how to proceed. He flipped Ardyn onto his stomach, and pressed inside of him. Prompto wiggled his arm under Ardyn, in a strange hug. He pinched his nipple, and pressed his own body flat against him. 

"You're warm, Ardyn...warmer than I expected...maybe that's from Iggy though." The blonde giggled sheepishly. 

Ardyn felt his lips press against his shoulderblade, and his skinny hips roll back, and forward again, holding and fucking him. 

Had he not been captive, he would have enjoyed the younger man riding against him, running his hand down his side, and pinching his nips. The blonde let out a quiet noise as he continued to roll his hips into him, not lasting long before adding his seed to Ignis'.

Prompto shuddered hard, and rested against Ardyn's back with a contented noise. He felt himself being tugged away, and wrapped up in arms. 

"Huh...mmh, hi Iggy..." The advisor scooped the exhausted blonde up, and carried him back to the corner. He pressed small kisses over the blonde's arms, as he snuggled into him. 

Ardyn felt himself grabbed and lifted to his knees by his hips. 

"I can guarantee I'm not gonna be that fucking gentle."

Ardyn's face scraped against the floor. He was forced to lean on his shoulder, in an awkward position, as Gladio dug his fingertip into his hips. 

He felt the intrusion with no preparation, and howled into the gag. The shield was thick, his girth most likely causing a fair amount of pressure even after careful preparation. The gag was loosened from his mouth, and fell out with a trail of saliva dripping from it.

"Oh no, I want to hear you scream."

Gladio thrust into him forcefully, cum already leaking from Ardyn's asshole and coating Gladio's dick. The shield ran his hand over the Accursed's abdomen, and grinned. 

"How does it feel, Ardyn? To have all of us inside of you?"

Ardyn moved to answer, caught by a particularly rough thrust, and choked on his words. 

"What was that, you bastard?"

"I said, I seem to be missing yours." He responded, through gritted teeth. Sarcastic to the end. 

Gladio snorted, and yanked Ardyn's ass back down to his hips. He added his seed to what was already in Ardyn, and rubbed his hand over his stomach again. 

Ardyn's belly had swelled slightly, pleasantly rounded under Gladio's fingertips. He pulled free of the Chancellor, and left him ass in the air.

Blindfolded and bound, the chancellor could only wait for what came next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, for the love of my ffxv life.

Gladio held his hand out for Ignis. 

"Yes, of course. Just a moment."

Ardyn rubbed his face against the ground, trying to displace the blindfold. He felt the shield's calloused fingertips on his ass again, something pressing at his entrance. Something wide.

His brows twitched.

"Dear shield, I know not what you are trying to accomplish, but a square peg will not fit in a round-HGN." He choked on his word, caught by surprise as the object was shoved into him. 

Gladio flipped him over, and slammed him down onto his ass. The chancellor almost gasped out. Almost. He saw stars behind his blindfold from the searing pain. Whatever was inserted into him paled Gladio's dick by comparison, in both length, and girth. 

He was brought back by the quiet giggle of the blonde gunner. 

"Look at his belly, guys...he's all swollen." He heard the gunner plod over to him, and poke him in the stomach with another giggle. "It's kinda cute." 

"Sunflower, if you could refrain from poking me..." 

Ignis observed the chancellor flinch as the blonde pressed his fingertip to the stomach again. 

"Is there something wrong, Ardyn? Perhaps something you dislike the sensation of?"

The advisor motioned for Gladio to move behind Ardyn. The shield did so, sitting behind him, and pulling his naked frame onto his lap. Ardyn made a small noise at being moved suddenly. He felt the toy jostle inside of him, creating a constant pressure against his prostate. Gladio hooked his arm under Ardyn's to hold him still. 

Which was for the best. Ardyn wanted to thrash against the man, taunt him into using the toy instead of letting it torment him. 

"I mean, maybe he's sensitive." Prompto suggested, and watched Ardyn's head turn towards his voice. 

"Or perhaps not. Perhaps I could prefer to not be jabbed. Perhaps it could be the protrusion affecting me."

"Easy enough to test, is it not?" Ignis chided, smirking to the shield. 

Ardyn felt a fingertip graze over his protruding belly. He pressed himself back into Gladio, trying to avoid the touch.

"Hm. Prompto, if I may?" 

The advisor settled himself between Ardyn's outstretched legs. He ran a delicate fingertip down either side of Ardyn's frame. 

He felt the chancellor stiffen beneath his touch. 

"You are, aren't you? You dislike being so...touch starved...sensitive..."

Ardyn grimaced, and turned his head. It was true. And Ignis voice taunting him was doing him no favors. 

"Iggy?" Gladio asked from behind Ardyn. The captive didn't hear the advisor respond, only heard the quiet click of a button. The toy in his ass began to vibrate with a dull hum. He nearly slid off of Gladio at the sensation. 

"How does that feel, Ardyn?"

The chancellor had to swallow before he could respond. He couldn't allow himself to sound weak. 

"Mildly unpleasant. Nothing I'm not accustomed do." 

"Splendid. Gladio, you heard the man." 

"High it is." 

"What?" Ardyn barely got the question out before the remote clicked twice more. The vibrations thrummed through his body, and he felt himself instinctively try to hop away from Gladio. 

"Ah-ah." Gladio held his arms fast. "No where to go."

Ignis watched Prompto wander out of the tent. He returned a moment later, with a devious grin on his face. 

"What about this, Iggy?" 

Ardyn heard the gunner ask, though he couldn't focus over the intense vibration. 

"Ooh, good call, Prompto." 

Ardyn tried to shake his blindfold off again. He felt Ignis move from between his legs, and Prompto's smaller form take his spot. 

Then. The electric sensation of a pointed feather in his navel. 

"Oh!" He hopped in Gladio's grip. Prompto grinned to himself as he twisted the feather.

"O-oh, Sunflower, that's really quite..."

And then intense, bright pain. Like fire to his skin. Something clamped down hard on his nipple. 

"Gods, is that the clamp we use on the side of the table? Nice, Iggy." 

Ardyn couldn't focus. Between the searing pain from the heavy clamp on his flesh, the intense vibration of the plug, and the itching, tickling sensation in his navel. His body was going haywire with sensitivity. 

And he was going to come. 

He fell back hard against Gladio's chest, felt Prompto's fingertips parting his navel. He tried to thrash, though the movement shook the clamp, causing him to nearly cry out in now dull, throbbing pain. 

Gladio sunk his nails into Ardyn's ribs, just another bright sensation that made Ardyn's flesh feel like white noise. 

The chancellor panted heavily, quick, short breaths that made his blood thump against his temples and his dick ache. 

He felt so close, he was going to-

And all at once, as the stars threatened to explode behind his eyes, and he felt his crest hit. The sensations were pulled. Ignis held the clamp as Gladio stood and let Ardyn fall hard to the ground. It ripped away from his flesh leaving the area blood blistered and raw. His orgasm cut short, he felt the warm seed rub against his belly as the only sensation left was that of the plug. 

He felt one of the young men grab his ankles, and coil rope around them. He felt another place the gag back into his mouth. 

Then nothing. He tried to weakly squirm. The sensation from the vibrating plug nearly burned against him post ruined orgasm.  
He felt his voice come out raw, muffled by the gag. 

He tried to garner any information.

Then only heard the engine roar of the Regalia as it left. 

He thumped his head against the ground, the only noise in the still silence the vibrations persisting, and had only one thought. 

Best sex he's had in decades.


End file.
